1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer mouse supports, and in particular to an adjustable mouse support for use with a base, having height and tilt adjustments, which assist a user in achieving proper ergonomic alignment of a computer mouse with the user's wrist and hand.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
Frequent and extensive use of a computer mouse is known to cause repetitive strain injury, a group of conditions affecting the muscles, tendons and nerves in the hands and arms. It is also known that good ergonomics can help prevent or halt the progress of the disorder. While various devices have been invented for the purpose of improving the ergonomics of computer mouse use, these devices can be too cumbersome, unduly complicated, uncomfortable, only allow for horizontal adjustment, do not support a range of use positions, and generally make it difficult for a user to achieve proper ergonomic alignment of a mouse with the user's wrist and hand.
The Lauzon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,771 discloses a portable arm and mouse support to be affixed to a desk proximal the keyboard of a computer. The Hirschovits et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,571 describes a mouse support with a U-shaped attachment part for attaching the support to a tabletop.
The White et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,002 describes an arm and mouse support for attachment to the front overhang of a desktop. The Waxham et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,563 discloses a support for mounting a mouse surface on a keyboard supporting tray. The Bombelli U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,827 discloses an arm support with mouse pad having a clamp for mounting the support to a desk. A support structure can be rotated 360 degrees around a vertical axis of the clamp. The McAllister et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,034 describes an independently adjustable mouse pad mounted on a keyboard support.